Fall back
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Larten and Arra are on a mission that takes some unexpected turns. LxA, please R
1. Chapter 1

Larten and Arra were on a mission together. Both newly named generals, they were tracking and wiping out a rabid vampaneze somewhere in the countryside of Northern England. They were on this mission to test their teamwork skills, as well as prove themselves as generals. If they completed this they would become vampires of good standing, an honor amongst the vampire clan.

It was around midnight and they were wondering aimlessly around the large forest, somewhere in the heart of the rural part of the country. They said nothing, but stayed close together, there was something unnerving about the forest at this hour.

From out of nowhere, heavy footsteps reached their eardrums. Followed by another pair, and whispered voices. They were close, to close. Larten dropped down behind the nearest bush, pulling Arra with him. They were just in time because as soon as they dropped down two middle-aged men stepped out, wielding stakes and rifles.

"Where'd the bloodsuckers go?" One said, his breath smelled strongly of whiskey, even from where Larten and Arra were currently hiding.

"They got to be around here somewhere. They were in this spot two minutes ago; I saw 'em" the second one answered, scanning the trees.

"There!" the first one shouted, looking directly at Larten and Arra.

"What?" The second one shouted, swerving around wildly. That second of confusion was long enough for the two vampires to act. Larten sprang from behind the bush and rushed forward. Arra went for the man who had spoken second, as he was closer. She disarmed and killed him easily.

Then a terrible noise rang out. A gunshot. She whipped around to see Larten clutching his ribcage, and the second hunter lining up a second shot.

Quickly, discarding the dead man, she jumped right on top of the other vampire hunter. He screamed, but his cry was cut short as she snapped his neck. He dropped to the ground, dead.

"Larten!" She turned to her injured companion, rushing forward to help him. He was lying on the ground, his breath coming in painful gasps as his hand clutched the bullet wound. Red blood flowed out of the wound, turning his shirt shiny in the dull moonlight.

"Come on, we have to get back to base." She spoke to him softly. As soon as she got close enough she realized he would never be able to walk. So she picked him up, his blood spattering over the front of her shirt. He let out a soft moan, barely audible as she slowly walked them to the abandoned building where they had their stuff.

She laid him down on the bed, and moved his arms off his ribs. Shaking, she slowly unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt. Buried deep the left side of his ribcage was a silver bullet. The wound it created spilled blood over his well defined stomach and chest, not that she was looking. _And a silver bullet? How stupid do you get?_

_She dug through her survival bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pair of tweezers, and with infinite care, extracted the bullet from his abdomen. His muscles tightened in pain as she did this, but he stayed silent. She dropped the bloody bullet on the ground then dug around for some medicine._

_She washed the wound out with alcohol, and then wrapped it tightly in several layers of gauze. Now all she could do was wait and see what would happen. After a few moments he blinked open his bright green eyes._

"_Arra?" He said hoarsely._

"_What?" She asked. Instead of answering he put one hand on the side of her face and leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer, momentarily forgetting the pain he must be in, until her fingers brushed his bandage. She pulled, away, scared of hurting her. But he held her close, locking her in an embrace._

"_Thanks," Was all he said, before laying down. Pulling her with him so her head was using his chest as a pillow. When his breath evened out, to where his slow breaths barely ruffled her hair, and she was almost asleep, she whispered._

"_I love you Larten."_

_A/N No classes today, they got cancelled so I decided to post this. I've always had some weird fascination with people getting injured, and then falling in love. It just seemed sweet, so I gave it a try! Please R&R._


	2. Just a disclaimer

A/n Don't own Cirque Du Freak/ Darren Shan Saga, or Darren Shan


End file.
